SE iPod iTunes? Shuffle Challenge
by carabear96
Summary: I'm doing the shuffle challenge, but I tried to make the songs less mainstream, as in I almost disregarded well known songs... anywho, T for future cursing, possibly, and paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm doing the iPod (or in my case iTunes, 'cause we're middle class and cheap mp3 players work as well) shuffle challenge! I kept seeing people doing it, and the songs were, for the most part, exceedingly popular, well-known songs. So I will try to expose you people to some of **_**my **_**music (as in not as popular, though I'm pretty mainstream...) I would advise you to hide your children, maybe even your wives, and in extreme cases, your husbands. I got off track, but you should realize I do that... if not you ****will**** learn, soon. **

So without further ado, here's the list:

**1.** Grenade, Bruno Mars

**2.** Can't Stand It, Never Shout Never

What I've Done, Linkin Park

Sell Your Soul, Hollywood Undead

Paradise, Coldplay

Nyan Cat (please don't ask how it got there)

Heart Shaped Box (acoustic version), the Evanescence cover

No Place Like London, Sweeney Todd

Californication, Red Hot Chili Peppers (Favorite altenative rock band! *fist pump*)

Tear Drops On My Guitar, Taylor Swift

**So as far as I can tell, it's mainly about the titles of the songs, but I feel like for the most part I can write to the feel of the songs. ^.^ I feel very happy with this list. It might just be because I FINALLY finished my first ever research paper. I swear to citations, I NEVER want to go through that stress again, I had a nightmare about it. No joke. Oh well it's unavoidable I suppose. Anyway...**

**first chapter will be...whenever I can write and upload it... yeah, I'm not even sure when I can upload this introduction...**

**FOR OURAN FANS!: I don't write about Death the Kidd, but me and one of my most favorite people in the world: LittleVampyJune, are writing a crossover ****and**** collaborative fiction. It's yaoi, kinda, we're not sure yet. Anyway, it's about Death the Kidd going to Ouran, undercover, to catch a kishin. It features Hikaru and Kaoru, and I think we ALL know what will happen if you put Kidd in the same room as identical twins. **

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ **- you see these infinity signs, I love those who review that much! Because I refuse to write if I no one is reading, it makes me feel like a loser, who just sits in their room on their free days, watching anime and reading fanfiction for a nonexistent audience... I also realized that Death the Kidd would love infinity signs just as much as 8, convenient, considering his life is, in theory, infinite. **


	2. Grenade

**A/N: So here it is. My first chapter of the Shuffle Challenge! Also apologies for late updates. You see, my friend got me to get a tumblr account and I got myself to watch Bleach. I'm only at episode 39. Please wish me luck, with keeping up with this story, with balancing school work and my anime obsessions, and simply with life in general! Or better yet, hit the review button! **

**For Ouran fans: Me and little-vampy-june have uploaded the first prologue to our crossover/collab. If you're interested go to her page and look at it. The prologue is rather crack-ish, and we still have A LOT to work out, but we would love to hear from you! **

**And now, without further ado... **

Grenade

Soul sat inside his room, his headphones covering his ears, staring up at the ceiling, trademark scowl making an appearance. He was thinking about a weapon's duty to their meister, thinking about saving Maka all the time. He wondered if other weapons felt what he did when Maka was in danger. If it had been Black*Star against Chrona, would Tsubaki have changed to human form just to save him? Would she have gone into the same blind panic he had? Was he even more loyal to Maka than other weapons? Or was it something other than loyalty? Was it an emotion that would open up an entirely different can of worms? Was the feeling that she could never, ever, leave him simply something he felt because she was a part of his life, would some other meister come in and fill the role just as easily? He got the feeling that that wasn't the case.

Was it, just maybe, love that blossomed in his chest when he saw her smile at him?

Even if that were the case would it make a difference? He would protect her no matter what the cost, even at the expense of his own life. That had always been the case, and to him, always would be.

He even wondered, only on occasion, if him and Maka had a complete role reversal, would she protect him no matter what? Would she feel that need to protect as intensely as he did when she just charged head first into danger, with no thought to her own life or safety? If it were him wielding Maka and simply charging into danger, would she worry as intensely? Would she feel that tug at her heart?

He doubted it, but somehow, that was okay. It was okay because he did love her, no matter what, even if she didn't feel the same.

He finally stopped scowling and smiled. Well, he finally admitted it to himself, finally admitted that he loved Maka. Now if only he could admit it to her. He frowned at the thought of him standing in front of Maka, losing his cool and stammering, at a loss for words.

He sighed and thought of their little everyday moments. Somehow, another goofy grin appeared on his face. Maybe he didn't have to tell her, maybe he could be happy with this bittersweet one-sided love, at least for a little while longer.

**A/N: Phew, that was tough to write. It was rather draining. Meh, I had something else to say at the end of this, but I forgot it. O.o I apologize for this chapter, it shows that it didn't come naturally. It also came out angsty. Apologies for that too. (Goes to emo corner with laptop, charger and pair of headphones) Sorry it sucked. Leave a review and tell me how, and why it sucked. Seriously, I'm asking for flames. I guess I'll see you guys later. I'll just be watching Bleach. Stupid Rukia. **


	3. Can't Stand It

**A/N: I forgot to put this in my other chapter O.o so here it is: I don't own Soul Eater, if I did, well I think we all know what would happen. I also don't own **_**Can't Stand It. **_**That one belongs to Never Shout Never. I think O.o**

**Not a lot to say. So here it is:**

Can't Stand It

Liz stood in the room that she shared with her sister. It was Sunday, which at Death Manor, meant cleaning day. So she had put her iPod in it's dock, set it to her cleaning day playlist and left to go get the necessary supplies. When she had returned she had found Patty already busily dusting her giraffe collection. She had decided to gather up the laundry, when one of her and Patty's favorite songs came on.

They both looked up from their tasks and at each other. Then as if some imaginary conductor had counted them off, they both started singing.

"_Baby I love you I never want to let you go." _Patty started the song, then Liz picked up.

"_The more I think about, the more I want to let you know," _

Then they both sang, "_that everything you do, is super-fucking cute and I can't stand it."_

They both rocked their hips back and forth and made their way towards each other.

Once they reached each other, and were about a foot apart, Liz picked up the vocals, "_I've been searching for a girl that's just like youuuuuu." _As she sang this part she pointed at her sister, then poked her finger at where Patty's heart was, causing her to giggle maniacally._ "'Cause I know, that your heart is truuuuuuuuue."_

Patty sang the chorus with her sister, "_Baby I love you, I never want to let you go. The more I think about, the more want to let you know, that everything you do is super-duper cute and I can't stand it." _

Patty sang the next part solo, "_Let's sell all our shit, and run away, to sail the ocean blue." _as she sang this part she turned with her hand perpendicular to her forehead, as if she were a scout searching for land. "_Then you'll know, that my heart is truuuuuuue. YEAH!" _They both continued to sway their hips and then joined hands, doing a ridiculous kind of dance where neither sister actually moved.

Liz joined her on the chorus, "_Baby I love you, I never want to let you go. The more I think about, the more I want to let you know that everything you do is super-duper cute and I can't stand it." _They both continued to belt out the bridge, "_And youuuhuuu, you've got me where you want me 'cause I'll doooohoo anything to please you just to make it through, another year. And youuuhoo, I saw you across the room and I knewwwwhoo that this was gonna blossom into some kind, of beatuiful ul, your beautiful." _

The sisters separated and began to dance on their own, bobbing their heads and swaying their hips with their eyes closed. Then as the guitar solo ended, they both opened their eyes and looked at each other, and sang the last part with all that they had, snapping their fingers and grinning like children. "_Baby I love you, I never want to let you go. The more I think about, the more I want to let you know that everything you do, is super-duper cute, and I can't stand it. Baby I love you I never want to let you go. The more I think about, the more I want to let you know that everything you do is super-duper cute, and I can't stand it. And I can't stand it. No I can't stand it!" _

They both finished singing the song, and fell onto Patty's bed, laughing and giggling like insane people. Once they had both finished laughing Patty spoke, "Hey sis?"

Liz looked over at her sister, "Yeah, Patty?"

"I was just wondering, do you think that you and me will be with each other forever?"

Liz sighed and fixed her stare back at the ceiling, "Of course, I won't ever leave, unless you want me to. You need me, and I need you. That's that"

"Liz, I don't think I would ever want you to leave."

Liz smiled, "Then I guess that's that."

"What about Kiddo-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Will we ever leave him?"

"The same goes for him, as long as he needs us, we're staying here. Besides what with these digs, why would you ever want to leave?"

Patty giggled and watched her sister get up. Once she was up, she outstretched her arm towards her sister. "Come on, Patty, we've got a lot more cleaning to do."

Kid watched their entire spectacle from a crack in the door, and stayed after to listen to their conversation. He smiled at his twin pistols as they busily set back to work, then headed to his own room to level some paintings. _Well, _he thought to himself, _I suppose even sisters like Liz and Patty have their moments._

**Wow, I think this was way better than the last, much sweeter. I wrote it inspired by when I used to share a room with both of my sisters, my older sister would turn up the music and we would dance around the room cleaning. I thought that Liz and Patty would have even more fun doing that than I did. I guess I was right. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Until the next chapter! **


	4. What I've Done

**A/N: 147 hits, and still only 4 reviews? Oh well, I will give it time. But honestly, I really want some more feedback. It would be super nice. Even if all you say is "Cool story, Bro." I would even accept that... I won't hold any chapters hostage, this is a series of one shots, so it wouldn't really work anyway, but if it comes to that don't underestimate my evil. **

**So here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of Linkin Park's songs**

What I've Done

Maka stared back at her reflection in the school's bathroom mirror. She hardly recognized the person staring back at her. That person had hurt Soul, he had gotten hurt because she wasn't strong enough to protect them both. He had taken the blow from Ragnarok.

He was in a hospital bed because of her.

He had almost died because of her.

She sat down on the floor, put her head between her hands and cried. And cried, and cried.

Once she had cried herself out, she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror again. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying, and her nose was running. _Gross. _she thought as she grabbed a paper towel, moistened it, and began cleaning her face. _Come on, Maka, you have to be strong, don't show that you're upset, just get through these next few days. _By the time she returned to Soul's room, she could almost pass for normal, almost.

Over the next few days, Maka stayed by Soul's side when she could, and catered to all of his needs. All while she did this, her thoughts began to fixate on becoming stronger. _If I had been strong enough when we faced Chrona, then Soul wouldn't be hurt. I have to become stronger, if I'm strong enough, than this will never happen again. _

She did good with these things, as in sparring with Black*Star, training on her own time, and reading books about overcoming obstacles. After all, knowledge is key.

In fact, Maka was doing swimmingly, she even found herself able to walk Soul to the Dispensary for his check-ups. She thought that that would be the final obstacle, that that was what she needed to do to get over this. That once she could watch him walk into the office and listen to the nurse's report on him, she would finally be over this. She thought that this was facing her mistake. That this was facing his pain.

She was wrong.

Soul's examination was taking longer than usual, so Maka decided to open the door and check on him and nurse Medusa.

What she sees makes her go cold. Her heart drops to her feet and she feels tears sting her eyes.

Soul was standing there, without a shirt on, his otherwise perfect torso marred by a long scar that reached from his left shoulder to the tip of his right hipbone. It broke Maka's heart.

Right then, she realized that she would be over the hurt, the pain that she caused him, when she could face his scar, and not feel the torrent of emotions that she felt now.

_I'll become stronger, for him, for me. For both of us. _


	5. Sell Your Soul

**A/N: So yeah, kind of slow on the updates. I know. For those of you that care, anyway. Also, I have been playing around with a multi-chap/really long one-shot story idea. Typical angst, drama(?), etc. except, with a more well thought out plot. And all that business. That's mainly why I kind of ignored my shuffle challenge. At some point, I stopped working on the next chapter for this story, and just added more onto this conglomerated mess of a story that I have. It's just something I really loved writing. It didn't really feel like _I _was writing the story, it more or less felt like the story was just using my fingers/keyboard to get out. That doesn't mean that it came out perfect though. It's kind of out of order at the moment. And I really don't want to write a story that seems...foggy. Or I don't know, stupid. Also, I think I will make the story a short chaptered multi-chap. So the first chapter of that will be out soon, so keep an eye out for it! Any who...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, and although Hollywood Undead helped me get through some stuff, I don't own _Sell Your Soul_**

Sell Your Soul

Soul sat down at the piano and began playing it with the practiced ease of a boy practically born on one. Lessons from age two, concerts from six, and from concerts bore tours. It had been a kind of dream, the way Soul had grown up. Almost like a rock star.

Almost.

In all reality, rock stars' fans screamed for them, his fan base had quietly and politely clapped, as was appropriate. That was one of the main reasons he had left. The atmosphere there had just been stifling. He felt like that if he had written what he wanted to, they would have shunned him, his fan base would fall, and he would disappoint everyone, that he would be a failure. So, he left.

Sometimes it's easier to quit than to fail. It's a little easier on someone.

That's not what mattered though, what mattered was this moment. Right here. Right now. He was playing what _he _wanted to play. No one here cared, in fact they preferred his jazzy tunes to the stuffy classical he used to play. They loved him, and his music to be honest.

And he loved that simple fact. The fact that he could be free and be accepted. Of course, he could only stay for so long, before his past caught up to him, quite literally.

Soul looked up from the piano for a split second as the door to the quiet jazz club was slammed open. A split second was all it took though. He only needed a split second to get a look at the man who could have been an older version of him. Same white hair, same red eyes. At one point they had even shared opinions and ideas, but that time had come and gone. Soul tapped the last few notes out of the ivory, stood up and bowed to the applause, and walked back stage and towards the guest dressing room. The stage manager walked up to him, clapped him on the back, and congratulated him on his performance. "Nice job kid, hard to believe you used to play classical. Also, theres some guy named Wes here to see you."

Soul glanced at the stage manager as they continued their way farther down the hall, towards the private room that Soul got, just for playing as well as he did. "Send him back."

"Got it." The greasy looking man called out just as Soul reached the door and opened it. Soul let out a deep breath as he entered the tiny room. He looked inside, no Wes, no roses, no stupid buffet or some other ridiculous set up. It was as if his past really had stayed behind him. _If only that were the truth. _Soul thought to himself miserably as he settled into the ratty old couch in the corner of the room. He had barely gathered his thoughts when he heard a light knock on the door and saw Wes' head peek in.

"Hey Soul. What's up?" Wes greeted him as he entered, shutting the door behind him and then standing there awkwardly.

"Not much, Wes. About to be a lot though, so I'm giving you ten minutes to tell me what you want to, before I head on back to my hotel and get the fuck out of here before mom gets here." Soul answered nonchalantly.

"She'll be here in fifteen. She was on the other side of town, and it's about five, so I factored in traffic." Wes responded, a little nervous. Noting this, Soul sat up a little straighter, what ever Wes had to say must be important, normally they could both keep their cool.

"Nerd." Soul drawled out. "What is it you've got to say?" he said with a more serious tone.

"Well, Soul, remember when we talked about your, um, _other_ talent? Right before you took off?" Wes questioned, getting even more nervous.

"What?" Soul asked back, then understanding dawned on him. He transformed his arm into a blade, "This?"

"Yeah, that."

"What about it?" Soul began to put up his defensive. Had he talked to their mom about it? That was the last thing he wanted.

"Well, I was doing some research, and, as it turns out, there's a special school for weapons like you. You can meet a meister there, and potentially become a weapon of Shinigami-sama himself." Wes said with importance.

"Shibusen? Yeah I already knew about it, haven't you noticed what town we're in?" Soul said, dropping his defensive and realizing that, just like always, Wes had no news that was actually new.

"How does this town have anything to do with the DWMA?" Wes asked.

"Oh, I suppose that you, being as clueless as you are, couldn't locate it." Soul drawled out.

"Jeez, this is what I get for trying to help. And no. That was the one thing I couldn't pinpoint about it." Wes said, rather bitterly.

"Don't get all up in a tizzy about it. They kind of contacted me about it. That's the only way you can get anywhere near Death City anyway, them getting you." Soul explained, rather kindly, for him, at least.

"That exclusive, huh?" Wes said. Understanding slowly beginning to come to him. He couldn't always keep his cool, or get all the information, but he could read people, and right now, Soul was easier to read than a book. Soul knew this, but still responded in the worst way he possibly could have.

"Yeah, invitation only." He stated rather smugly.

"I see, is that why you're going? Not to actually do something good for mankind. Or even good for yourself. Not to get an actual form of education, or to improve your life. Just to get away from us?" Wes started in on his brotherly speech, the one he gave every time he located Soul. Every time they faced each other.

"Getting away from you guys _is_ good for me." Soul retorted. "And don't start with me on that whole 'we're your family, you should stick by us, we would stick by you' speech. You would stick by me, but they wouldn't." Soul looked at his watch. "Your ten minutes are up. I'm going to Death City in an hour. My bags are already packed, and the bus is already scheduled to pick me up. Do_ not _try to follow me. I will know, and I will tell them. They don't particularly like being spied on, or followed, for obvious reasons. Tell mom and dad to stop looking for me. Also, don't take this personally and _especially _don't let them tell you any lies. This was my decision, and you're being a good brother by letting me make it." Soul finished up his own speech with a hug. Wes was shocked at first but hugged him back, gripping him back tightly, despite everything Soul had done, despite what Wes had done, in that moment Wes felt the love of his brother. Wes started to tear up.

"Goodbye Soul."

"Goodbye Wes."

About twenty minutes later, Soul emerges from his hotel, and starts heading towards his meeting place. Along the way, out of pure bad luck, he, unfortunately, spots two familiar faces in the crowd. He quickly ducks his head down as he passes, hoping that the didn't recognize him. It seems that luck isn't his today and just as he's almost past them, he feels a strong grip around his forearm. "What?" Soul asks, looking up and bored.

His father fixes him with a stern glare. "We need to talk."

"No, you mean 'sit there and listen while I yell', well, today we'll be switching roles. I will talk and you will listen." Soul pauses to enjoy the look of shock on his father's face. "I'm leaving to attend Shibusen, the DWMA, my destiny school, whatever you would like to call it. The point is you can't follow. I'm through running. So here's what I will tell you. I hate the way you raised me, I hate the way I only got about two choices. Ever. I hate they way you would treat me and Wes. And I almost hate you. Lucky for you, you're my parents, so I can't. I will see you guys once I'm not a rebellious teenager and once I'm old enough to forgive you. Until then, goodbye." Soul shook off his dad's now loose grip and continued on his way, taking unnecessary sharp turns to assure himself that he was not being followed.

He smiles at the bus that arrives about twenty minutes early, happy to start a new life, one where he doesn't feel like he has to sell his soul to make it. One where he can make his own path. One, where, for once, he feels free.

**A/N: I'm sorry, I don't know what the eff just happened. I thought I had a handle on the story, but then it bucked me off and used my fingers to continue typing. I sincerely apologize.**


	6. Paradise

**A/N: Hey guys, what'sup? Before all three of you get mad (that was a joke to lighten the mood) you should know that I have a perfectly reasonable excuse, I don't have a computer (at least not one with a keyboard, and the capability to upload stories). I sincerely apologize though, time just gets away from me and before I know it, it's been 2 months since my last update on this story. So, before I waste anymore of your time, here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of Coldplay's wonderful songs. **

Paradise

Maka flopped down onto her bed, it hd been along day of training, and Soul wasn't making things any easier. _Who am I kidding? Soul NEVER makes anything easier, why even act as if he would? _

"Oh well, at least I can get back to my book now." she said aloud, a slight smile tugging at her lips as she fished it out of her bag and opened it to her place.

A few minutes later she wasn't in her room anymore, but in a faraway land, a heroine, fighting for freedon and the good of the people and slowly falling in love with a stranger. She was fighting a dragon and she had just cornered it and lifted her blade to fell the beast and she was swinging her sword down and-

"Maka!"

"What, Soul?"

"It's my turn to cook, but I'm beat, so I'm going to order some food, is pizza okay?"

"Pizza is fine." Now, back to my book, where was I? Oh, that's right, she wasjust about to slay the dragon. Just as her swor swings down the dragon trips the heroine with it's tail and looms over her, and the heroine can smell it's foul breath and she sees the murderous gling in it's eyes and she grips her sword tighter and-

"What kind of pizza?"

Maka sighs, "The kind I ALWAYS get, Soul."

"How am I supposed to keep track of that?"

"It's the same kind we ALWAYS order."

"Oh, nowI remember."

Back to the book. The heroine grips her sword tighter and thrusts it up into the dragon' chest, killing it. But that's not the end of it, she has to track down the witch that sent the beast to her, and it's an arduos journer, she will need a friend to watch her back, her love interest volunteers and they set out on their journey. They encounter a bacd of theives who attempt to steal the heroine to collect the bounty that the witch has set on her, her love interest sets out to save her and fights them, bringing down the first with a slash, the second with a punch and he sets up to take out the last two, but they rush him, he has to think fast so he-

"Maka, food's here."

Maka looks longingly at her book before she gets up to go get food. She throws manners to the wind as she collects her slices of pizza on a plate, grabs a bottle of water, and retreats back to her room, closing the door behind her.

Maka sticks her nose even further into the book, munching on her pizza as the love interest is rushed but jump in the nick of time, causing the two to headbutt each other, classic. As he unties the heroine she thanks him and leansin close, you can feel the romantic tension as the two near each other, then-

"Maka! Where's the soda?"

Maka sigs andgets up with her nowempty plate, setting the somewhat full bottle of water on her nightstand and walking into the kitchen. She puts her plate in the sink and points to the 2 liter on the counter.

"Oh, thanks Maka."

"No problem." she says as she walks into her room, closing the door behind her quickly changes into her pajamas and begins to hear the shower running. Finally, some peace. She returns to the book and the heroine backs away from the kiss at the last second, she doesn't want himany more involved then he has to be and love would be a distraction from her journey. _You go, girl._ Maka thinks to herself, _you need to focus on your goal._ The heroine makes it to the witch's fortress and loses her love to the witch, who holds him hostage and now the heroine isn't just fighting against evil, but for love too. She defeats the witch and frees him,andshe finally admits her feelings, and they share a long sweet kiss.

Maka sighs dreamily and rolls onto her back, hugging the book to her chest, about to doze off and dream up her own adventure.

"Maka! I need a towel."

"I'm coming." she sighs.

**A/N: and that's where I cut if off, I might do an alternate ending, but that's later. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Also: Starting next Sunday I'm on vacation, I don't know if the cabin my family is staying in has wifi or not, so I might write, but you won't see updates. Ik, as if it's any different than usual. I just want you guys to know that I have a legit excuse this time!**


End file.
